


Let's build a snowman

by siojo



Series: marcoace week 2016 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: Ace likes snow, snow doesn't like Ace, which might have something to do with all that fire.
day 6: weather





	

“Wake up! Wake up!” Ace shouts jumping on Marco's chest and bouncing excitedly, grinning when he wakes up. “Hurry! Come on!”

Marco blinks at Ace in confusion, “Ace? What?”

“Come on! Come on!” Ace insists dragging Marco out of bed and out their room. “We have to hurry.”

“Why are we awake?” Marco groans hurrying to avoid being dragged any further and making too much noise, the halls still dark and quiet. “Retract that, why am I awake? Aren't you still on shift?”

“No, mine just finished but hurrying!” Ace says grinning as the reach the doorway to the main deck. “Look!”

Marco blinks, still trying to wake up, staring blankly at snow falling before glancing down at Ace, “Snow?”

“It's snowing!” Ace agrees excitedly. “It still snowing! It's been snowing since just after my shift started. Come on!”

“Come on?” Marco asks slowly.

“Yeah! Let's make a snowman!” Ace says grinning. “Come on!”

“Ace, it literally early morning, why are we making a snowman?” Marco yawns bending down to roll up his sleep pants so they wouldn't get soaked. “You know we have work tomorrow.”

“Because it'll melt by morning! Come on it'll be fun!” Ace shouts already starting on the first part of the snow man. “I really wanna make one, please?”

“Fine, fine. We can make a snowman. Are you starting on the bottom?”

“Yep, you can do the middle,” Ace agrees distractedly, frowning as his hands melted the snow as he tried to make it bigger. “You might have to take the bottom.”

Marco nods, “Trade with me then. I want to go back to bed sooner rather than later.”

“I'm going, I'm going,” Ace says taking over Marco's. “Don't be such a grouch.”

“It's what? Two in the morning?”

“One thirty,” Ace answers sheepishly. “But Marco, snow!”

Marco rolls his eyes, “I'm dating a child.”

“That's just mean! I'm not a child! I just like snow!”

“You're a fire logica, you literally melt snow when you touch it, how is it that you like it? You can barely touch it.”

Ace shrugs, carefully making sure to keep his hands from pressing too hard on the snowball and melting it like he had the other, “I liked snow before that. And fire logica are cool.”

“A child,” Marco repeats finishing the first one. “Alright, start on the head while I put this one on the bottom.”

“Okay!” Ace says bouncing a bit further and starting on the last snowball they needed for the head. “How are we gonna decorate him?”

“We have to,” Marco yawns. “Decorate them too?”

“Yeah! It's not right not to decorate him.”

Marco sighs, “Fine, after we get the body done than we can raid our room for something to decorate them, deal?”

“Yes!” Ace shouts. “I'm done!”

Marco settles the last snowball on top of the other two and nods, “Alright, let's go and grab decorations.”

“Okay! Come on,” Ace bounces back to the door and waits anxiously for Marco to join him. “We have to hurry, who knows how long before the snow melts?”

“I'm going, calm down, Ace,” Marco says following him back into the ship and helping hunting down decorations from their closet and drawers.

Ace hurries ahead with the buttons they had found in the back of a drawer to put the face on their snowman while Marco followed behind him with the hat and the scarf.

“he's smiling!”

Marco snorts at how excited Ace looks before handing him the hat, “I'll do the scarf, make sure the hat looks nice.”

Ace stares at the hat in his hands and grins brightly before hurrying to make the simple kasa look good on the snowman’s head.

“Very nice,” Marco says fixing the garishly orange scarf around the snowman’s hat. “I like how he looks.”

“It's awesome!” Ace agrees excitedly.

“I'm glad you like it then,” Marco says tiredly. “Now I would like to go back to sleep.”

Ace bounces forward, tugging Marco down for a kiss before nodding, “We can go to bed now.”

“Good,” Marco says leading the way back inside. “Otherwise I would have to carry you back downstairs and tie you down until I was ready to wake up.”

“Rude! How dare you!”

“I still get cold in the snow, Ace. And you dragged me out in just sleep pants.”

“Sorry,” Ace mumbles. “I should have let you grab a shirt.”

“Come on, we can see if your snowman is still there in the morning and if it is, then I'll help make a second so it isn't lonely.”

“Yes! Come on, we have to go to sleep!” Ace says dragging Marco back into their room excitedly, hurrying into his pajamas and into bed. “Good night!”

Marco shakes his head, tugging the blankets up, and watching Ace fall asleep between one moment and the next, “Good night, Ace.”


End file.
